Kodama Ameko
|birthplace = Yokohama, |bloodtype = |zodiac = |height = |shoesize = |genre = J-pop |occupation = Lyricist |active = 2011–present ( years) |agency = |label = |generation = |acts = |blog = |twitter = |sig = |sigwidth = |sigcaption = }} Kodama Ameko (児玉雨子) is a Japanese lyricist. She began her career in 2011 writing the opening theme for the SATV program Kopinks!. She has since written lyrics for various idols including Hello! Project and other UP-FRONT WORKS artists. Biography Kodama Ameko was born on December 21, 1993 in Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japan. In 2011, while she was in her second and third year of high school,"What Lies Beneath The Passion Vol.1 : Ameko Kodama (Lyricist)" (in Japanese). Tokyo Girls' Update. 2016-04-04. Kodama wrote her first full length novel and sent it in for the 35th Subaru Literary Award by Shueisha, but it only passed through to the secondary selection."すばる文学賞二次選考通過" (in Japanese). Kodama Ameko. 2011-12-21. At the same time, she was asked to write the first opening theme song for Kopinks! by an acquaintance who was a producer for the show. She wrote "Carina Notte" which was sung by Miyamoto Karin as the character Kopink."【お知らせ】静岡朝日テレビ情報番組コピンクス！" (in Japanese). Kodama Ameko. 2011-12-21. From then on, Kodama became the lyricist for all Kopinks! theme songs. Sometime before 2014,There is no exact date, but Kodama answered in the Tokyo Girls' Update interview, "What Lies Beneath The Passion", that she received the job offer before Tsunku became ill. Kodama saw a Nanba Kazumi no Idol Sanjuuroku Bou show at Tower Records in Shibuya and met Hashimoto Shin, the recording director of UP-FRONT WORKS, who asked her to work together. In her first year, none of her lyrics were used or were irregularly fixed by another lyricist such as NOBE before being sent through. The first songs that were taken directly from Kodama were "Otome no Gyakushuu" and "Itooshikutte Gomen ne", which she quickly wrote the lyrics for both within one to two days. On January 11, 2015, Kodama was named as one of the creators for iDOL Street's new project "Girls Street 2020"."iDOL Streetが新プロジェクト立ち上げ、東京五輪に向けて"女子のパワー"発信！" (in Japanese). Entame NEXT. 2015-01-14. Profile *'Name:' Kodama Ameko (児玉雨子) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Yokohama, *'Zodiac:' Lyric Credits ANGERME *Desugita Kui wa Utarenai *Otome no Gyakushuu *Marionette 37℃ *Tomo yo *Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku *Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen *Manner Mode * (with NOBE) * Country Girls *Itooshikutte Gomen ne *Koi Dorobou *Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne *Kisu Yori Saki ni Dekiru Koto *Good Boy Bad Girl *Ashita Kara wa Omokage *Rhythm ga Yonderuzo! *VIVA!! Barairo no Jinsei ℃-ute *Urayanjau *Ai wa Maru de Seidenki * Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Medatte Do Dance Juice=Juice *Tick-Tock Watashi no Shun *Jouro *Jidanda Dance *Abarete kka?! Have a Good Time *Gin'iro no Telepathy Kikkawa Yuu *Konna Aishicha *WILDSTRAWBERRY Kopink *Carina Notte *Saikou Shikando *Usagi tocome (feat. Kopink) (with Takeya Nakako) *Reverse Michishige Sayumi *Saisei ~Watashi wa Koko ni Iru wa~ *Chotto Aenai Kurai de *Kawaii Edit Party *Agaru Agaru *Watashi no Kotae Morning Musume *Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki (with Miura Yoshiko) *Dokyuu no Go Sign Tsubaki Factory *Kedakaku Sakihokore! *Uruwashi no Camellia Up Up Girls (Kari) *Kimi to Iu Kasetsu References External Links *Official Website *Twitter Category:Staff members Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:1993 Births Category:December Births Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Sagittarius